The technology described in this patent document relates generally to 3-D semiconductor devices and more specifically to a structure and methods for providing a re-distribution layer and a through-silicon via.
Scaling of semiconductor devices has enabled continued improvement in speed, performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits over the past few decades. Improvements to the process for fabricating a re-distribution layer and a through-silicon via can further the scaling of integrated circuits.